A Heart of its Own
by JoeJonasandNileylover
Summary: Justin Bieber and Danielle Smith have been best friends since birth. They trust each other with everything. along the journey of the ups and downs of life, will they find love? Find out in "A Heart of its Own". ******Justin Bieber******
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

Characters:

Danielle Smith- Lives in Stratford Canada, 15 years old, beautiful brown hair that slightly hangs of her shoulders, brown eyes, gorgeous, knew Justin Bieber since they were born. best friends with Justin Bieber, Ryan Butler, Chaz Somers, Caitlin and Christian Beadles. Doesn't trust anyone as much as Danielle.

Justin Bieber- Famous, knew Danielle since they were born. Same best friends as Danielle, doesn't trust anyone as much as Danielle.

Danielle and Justin have been friends since they were born. Their families are good friends. They live right next door to each other. They are always there to comfort each other threw heartache and bad times. Everyone can tell they like each other but themselves. This story is full of ups and downs. Along the journey will they find love? Find out in "A Heart of its Own".

**Should I keep writing? If I get reviews I will update today! Sooo review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned, hitting my hand around my desk trying to turn it off. I sat up and bad and stretched thinking about what I was going to wear to school. Beside my bed I heard my phone vibrate. I groaned and picked it up. A smile immediately took over my face as I saw who it was. It was Justin Bieber. Yeah that's right, my best friend is Justin Bieber! We knew each other when we were born. Our families are close friends. They live right next door to us, and I was just so lucky enough to have Justin's bedroom window facing mine.

Justin is like my brother. He means so much to me. Whenever I'm upset he always knows. He is always there for me. I love him like he is my big brother. (a/n I forgot to say Justin is 15 almost 16)

I was kind of upset because Justin was out of town for a couple days promoting his cd. I already missed him like crazy. I missed him coming to our school. He cant go to our school now that his is famous, but as long as he is following his dream, I'm happy.

I jumped in the shower and changed into my clothes for school. Before I ran downstairs I grabbed my converse shoes and my backpack. "Good morning mom" I said while grabbing my toast my mom had already made. "Good morning sweetheart!". I didn't relies what time it was so I hurried outside and met up with all my friends: Ryan, Chaz, Caitlin, and Christian. I walked to school with them slowly with my head held down. I missed Justin.

No Ones POV

"She misses Justin" said Caitlyn to Ryan as they were walking behind Danielle. "How do you know?" "Im a girl, I know these kind of things, besides she so has a crush on Justin." " I was texting Justin last night, he's kind of depressed to." " He's only going to be gone for 9 more days" Caitlin finished just as the bell rang to start school.

LUNCH

As they all arrived in the lunch room at there usual table, Danielle still hasn't talked. All of a sudden Kyle came over to there table. Kyle was part of the popular gang. He was head football captain and got all the girls. Rumor was her would just go out with girls then cheat on them. He was a real player. Danielle didn't believe all that and she still had a huge crush on him. Kyle walked over to the table. "Hey Danielle, can I talk to you?" "Yeah s-sure" Danielle stuttered. He led them out into the hallway. "Hey Danielle I just wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie with me or something?" He sounded really nervous. "Oh yeah! Sure!" Danielle couldn't believe this was happening. "See you tonight at 6, I'll pick you up." Kyle said with a wink, then walked away"

Danielle walked back to the table and all her friends were staring at her because she had such a big smile on her face. "What" Danielle questioned. "What did he want?" Ryan asked worriedly. "nothing…Just that im going to the movies with him tonight!" "What are you crazy!" they all yelled "are you crazy! He is playing you!" said Ryan. Ryan was like my other big brother, he was always looking out for me. "No he's not, just give him a chance!" Danielle yelled and went to her next class. "Hey Danielle cant wait for tonight" kyle winked as he walked past.

Danielle's POV

After school I ran home to get ready for my date with kyle. I ran threw the door and told my mom I was home. Once I got to my room I started raiding my closet trying to find something nice to wear. I finally settled on a tank top and shorts. I was in the middle of doing my hair when my phone started ring. My heart started beating fast when I saw who it was **JUSTIN**. I answered quickly. "Hey beibs!" "Hey Dani" I heard him say back. Justin was the only one who I allowed to call me Dani and I was the only one who could call him biebs. "Whats up?" "Getting ready for another concert, just thought Id call you. What about you?" "Im just getting ready to go to the movies" "oh with who?" he almost sounded jealous. "Just some guy from school" "I know Ryan told me" there was a long silent pause. "Arent you going to yell at me also?" I said waiting for him to yell at me "nope because who ever makes you happy makes me happy. Just take it as a warn. But if he dose something to you then he is in HUGE trouble." I laughed at how protective he is "don't worry I got your warn" another pause "I miss your laugh dani" I heard him sigh. "I miss your smile" I said as I could tell he was smiling on the phone. 'well I have to go get ready for my concert. Night dani" " Night Biebs" I laughed and hung up, just when I heard the doorbell ring. I took one last glance in the mirror and walked downstairs.

"Hey Danielle, lets hurry I left my car on" demanded Kyle. He didn't even compliment me like Justin always does. I responded with a simple "Ok". We walked out side and he just jumped into the car. I slowly got into the passenger seat. "So what movie are we going to see?" I questioned "I was hoping to see Paranormal activity" "oh ok" of course he would pick a scary movie. When we got there I got out and we walked up to get our tickets. "1 to paranormal activity" said kyle. Okaaay I guess im paying for myself. "one please" I said and smiled. "thank you" we didn't get any popcorn because Kyle was in such a hurry.

After the movie Kyle took me home and walked me up to my porch. "thank you for taking me" I said before turning around to go in. "Hey dani wa-" I cut him off "Danielle please" "oh sorry 'Danielle' would you want to be my girl friend?" "Yes!" I shouted without thinking. "Great, see you tomorrow" then he leaned in a our lips met. It wasn't anything like I felt when I kissed Justin. Justin was my first kiss and I was his first. When we were 6 we were at school, he picked a flower and gave it to me. We didn't know what a kiss meant when we were younger, so I just kissed him on the lips. I may have been young but there was lots of sparks! Kissing Kyle just didn't feel the same.

I pulled away "goodnight Kyle" I said and shut the door. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I had to call Justin. "Hello" said a very tired voice. "oh im sorry did I wake you" "oh hey Dani! And no its fine" "oh Ok. Guess what!" I said very excited "What?" "Kyle asked me to be his girlfriend and kissed me!" I practically screamed. "that's great dani, just be careful." I could hear the jealousy in his voice. " don't worry I will!" "Ok night dani" "nite biebes" then all I could hear was the dial tone. I quickly changed into my pajamas and got into bed, excited to see Kyle tomorrow.

**A/N: oooo whats gonna happen? Review for more! Might update again tonight? Idk though**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

5 days later, Danielle and Kyle are still going out. Danielle thinks she "loves" Kyle. Justin still is out promoting his cd, but will be coming home in 2 more days. Later that night, Danielle was on her way to go tell Kyle that she loved him. When she got there she went up to the door and rang the doorbell. 'Hello?' answered a women who I was guessing was his mom. 'Hi is Kyle here?' '3rd door on the left' I thanked her than made my way down the dark hallway. I knocked on the door and I didn't hear anything so I walked in and there was Kyle making out with some girl with there shirts off.

"What the hell Kyle" I screamed "Dani-" "Danielle" I corrected him again. "its not what it looks like!" "I saw everything" I screamed then ran all the way back to my house.

I slammed the door when I got home causing my mom to jump off the couch. "Honey what's wrong?" "I want Justin!" I screamed as I ran to my room. I threw myself on my bed and cried my eyes out.

Meanwhile downstairs Danielle's mom called Justin and told him how she came in crying and that she needed him. Justin tried calling Danielle every minute but she wouldn't answer. He was starting to get worried.

Danielle was upstairs crying when she heard the door open and someone walk in a kneeled down by here bed. "Dani" someone said in a whisper, she knew who it was right away. "Justin" she croaked out. "yeah, its me dani" he said as he wiped the hair out of my face. I got up and hugged him "What are you doing here?" I sniffed "your still suppose to be in Atlanta" "How can I be there knowing your here hurt, I cant stand seeing you cry, I need to see that smile" I just put my head on his shoulder and shrugged. "Now tell me what happened" Justin said as he pulled us down on the bed. I told Justin everything. "That bastard, im going to kill his sorry ass!" "Justin he isn't worth it" I said as Justin played with my hair. "you don't deserve that dani, every girl deserves to be treated special, especially a girl as pretty as you" I blushed at the comment.

Justin eventually got me up to go downstairs and watch a movie. "you get the movie I'll get the ice cream" Justin and I always ate ice cream, it was like our favorite snack for movie watching. I picked out the movie and put it in by the time Justin came back. We sat on the couch together just eating out of the ice cream tub.

We but the Ice cream down and I laid my head on Justin's lap. "Thank you" "for what?" "for being such a great friend" "anything for you dani" he answered while playing with my hair.

The next morning I woke up and had a text from Justin.

**Good morning gorgeous! Everyone wants to know if you want to go ice skating with us? –biebs- (; **

**Good morning to you to! Duh I wanna go! – dani- **

**Okk, we'll come pick you up around 1. –biebs-**

I put my phone down and checked the time. 12:00 perfect. I ran around my room trying to find something to wear. I settled on just a simple shirt and sweatpants since its cold in the ice rink. About and hour later I heard the door ring and there was Justin waiting for me. We ran outside to car to find Ryan driving and Chaz in the passenger seat. Justin opened the back door for me and I slid in with Justin right next me. Christian and Catilin were in the row behind us. Chaz turned the music up really loud and rolled all the windows down. The old lady in the car next to us just kept staring. We all died laughing.

When we got there we all piled out of the car and walked to the front desk. It was Justin's turn to pay when I heard him say "2 please" and handed the man the money and said thanks. "You really didn't have to do that!" I scolded him. "I didn't but I wanted to." After minutes of arguing I finally gave up. "Where did everyone else go?" I questioned "I don't know, I think there already skating." "Wow that was fast" We both laughed. We sat down on the bench and put our skates on. Since I have never skated before I was having a hard time putting on my skates. Justin has skated a lot so he got his on pretty quick and after he helped me. I thanked him and tried to stand up, when I lost my balance. Before I could fall Justin hurried and caught me. We were both blushing. We walked out into the rink to find Ryan shoving Chaz into the glass wall. I started skating but still had my hand on the siding. "Just let go. I wont let you fall" I did just as Justin said and grabbed onto his arm. All our friends were behind us saying "aww!" Justin and I both blushed. We skated a little more when I started shivering and rubbing my arms trying to keep warm. "Hey, are you cold" Justin asked "y-yeah a little" I shivered He swiftly took off his sweat shirt and gave it to me. I put it on and embraced his scent. I liked it. It smelt like Justin. I smiled and grabbed his hand again. I finally thought I was good to skate on my own when I fell straight on top of Justin! "Why hello there" Justin smirked. We were so close I could feel his breath against my lips. "Get a room!" yelled Ryan. I quickly got off Justin and helped him up. "Remind me to kill him later" said Justin. I put my head down and blushed.

After we walked out of the ice skating place we all went on a walk in the park. Everyone split up leaving me and Justin. This was going to be fun! "I'll race you to the swings!" I yell "Hey you got a head start!" yelled Justin running after me. I turned around to see how far away he was when he picked me up and spun us around. We ended up falling. My on top of Justin again. No words were needed. All my breath caught in my throat. I slowly leaned down while leaned up. We both were just staring in each others eyes. Finally our lips met. They moved perfectly together. I cant even explain all the sparks going off. I defiantly didn't feel this with Kyle. It was like it was meant to be.

**Review please! Sorry about my spelling, my keyboard sticks. Next one up soon**


End file.
